


Born To End Lives

by macmanusbabe13



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, M/M, Smut, sad-ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:18:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macmanusbabe13/pseuds/macmanusbabe13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That man was born to end lives.<br/>The story of Erik Lehnsherr, Charles Xavier, and Magneto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born To End Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for any and all mistakes, I didn't proof read but I wanted to post it anyways. It's just a short fic based on the prompt "That man was born to end lives"  
> Disclaimer  
> Characters are not mine, this never happened, don't believe a word I say

That man was born to end lives.  
Magneto was a dangerous man. Everyone knew that and everyone steered clear of him. His real name is Erik Lehnsherr, and only a select few people knew and called him that. He was a murderer; killing anyone and everyone who got in the way of his mission to free mutants and bring down the humans who tormented them. Magneto was cold hearted and distant; speaking only to his team to give them direct orders. Mystique, thinking she was different from the others, tried to talk to him and become closer to him, but he just brushed her off with a cold stare and a thick silence. She had given up trying to talk to him about anything other than missions and plans.  
Everyone thought that Magneto wasn’t capable of loving anyone or anything. Mystique would have argued that; trying to bring up the past and say that he loved dearly, but then she realized something. In the past, she was not called Mystique, but Raven. The same went for Magneto. The man she would bring up from the past was not Magneto, but Erik Lehnsherr. Only two people on Magneto’s team knew that name; Mystique and Emma Frost.  
Emma Frost knew Magneto before he was called that. When she worked for Sebastian Shaw, they were attacked by a man who could control metal; a man called Erik Lehnsherr. Shaw wasn’t worried; he had Emma force the man’s darkest memories to surface. While he was experiencing them, she saw everything he did. His mother, the camps, what Shaw had done to him. It had no effect on her whatsoever. She didn’t care for this man, and he was trying to kill them. He was weak at the moment, but he had great strength that she did not wish to see herself. They flung him off the boat and proceeded to steer the boat away.  
Erik had been furious, so much so that he tried to stop the boat with his mind, trying to control the metal to bring it back to him and drown the passengers. He was stopped by a man whose voice was suddenly in his mind. The man told him to stop; that he would drown. Erik realized the man was right and went onto the other man’s boat.  
This other man went by the name Charles Xavier. He was a small, British man that could read and controlling minds. He was an attractive man, but Erik was furious and too irritated at Xavier to notice. Had Erik realized what a big part Charles played in his life, he’s not sure if he would stay that night Charles said he could go, or listen to the man’s words and actually leave.  
Charles seemed like a spoiled brat, a man who could have anything he wanted, going through no hardships. It was the way the man spoke and acted, like he had not a care in the world. Although Erik was off put by the man, he couldn’t help but finally notice his appearance. He was very handsome, and maybe Erik would like to spend a night with him, but then leave so he wouldn't actually have to deal with him. He hated the way the man smiled at him as if he had done no wrong. He hated the way he included him in everything. He hated the way he was invited to play chess one night and said yes to the man. He hated the way they played chess every night and it became a sort of ritual. He hated the way he began to enjoy the other man’s company. He hated the way the man had a way of making him laugh and think about him more than he should. He hated Charles Xavier.  
Or so he thought.  
It wasn’t until the ninth night searching for mutants that Erik realized he was somewhat attracted to the professor. They had just sent Angel home with a plane ticket to Washington for the next day, and were now back at their hotel. They had different rooms, at the insistence of Erik. Charles had stated that he was going down to the bar for a drink and asked Erik if he had wanted to join him while flashing a brilliant smile. Erik had declined, not wanting to get carried away and have a hangover the next morning. Charles just nodded, wished him a goodnight and then made his way to the elevator.  
Erik had learned a lot about Charles during his time with him (and also asking his sister, Raven), and had learned that Charles was a little bit of a slut. Raven had told him that Charles found beauty in both genders, and would sleep with both all the time. He did seem to have a preference towards men though, Raven told him with a smirk. Erik brushed her off and told her she was immature and to go do something useful. She just laughed, patted his shoulder and then went off to bother Hank.  
Erik found himself thinking about that information a lot. Charles had seemed like a prude when they first met, and he could not imagine him sleeping with anyone. But the more the spent time with each other and others, he realized how wrong he had been. Charles flirted with everyone; Hank, the agents they were around, mutants, and that scruffy rude man at the bar that told them to go fuck themselves. Erik was a little uncomfortable when this happened. He didn’t like the way it made him feel. He would get angry and irritated and find an excuse to go, leaving Charles looking confused and a little sad.  
“Scheiße” Erik said aloud to himself as he sat on his bed. They had to get up early tomorrow, finding another mutant who lived a couple hours away from here, and they needed all the time they could get. He didn’t need to deal with sleepy Charles, drained from the night’s activities. Even less, he didn’t want to deal with Charles’ latest conquest and getting them to leave. He decided he would go down to the bar and pull Charles out if he needed to. He sighed and then made his way downstairs. As soon as Erik was at the bar, he saw he was right; Charles was talking to a man who looked very interested in Charles, and vice versa. Erik was irritated and made his way over to the men.  
Just as Erik approached, the man grabbed Charles and brought him in close so he could whisper in his ear; something dirty if the way Charles blushed was any indication. The man began to stand up and was bringing Charles with him when Erik wrapped an arm around Charles’ waist.  
“I’m sorry sir, but this man belongs to me.” Erik said, throwing all his anger in his glare at the man. The man didn’t seem fazed by it; he just grabbed Charles’ arm harder. Charles made a sound of discomfort and tried to pull his arm away with no avail. Erik was fully furious by now. This man had the nerve to keep going after Charles had been claimed by him and then hurt him. Erik let go of Charles and walked right up to the man, drawing himself up to his full height. “I suggest you let go of what’s mine before I injure you.” Erik said with a dark smile. The man looked at him for a minute before letting go of Charles and muttering “fucking queers” under his breath. Erik punched the man in the nose before he realized what happened. He looked at the man on the floor groaning in pain, then the bartender who didn’t look like he gave a fuck, and that at Charles who looked a little surprised. Erik just grabbed Charles and then found their way into the elevator.  
“I’m sorry, Erik. I didn’t know that that man would be such a nuisance.” Charles said quietly. Erik didn’t respond, just rubbed his head where a headache was starting to settle in. “I, uh. I can fix that.” Charles said, gesturing to Erik’s head. Erik looked up, trying to decide if he should let the telepath into his head or not. Finally he nodded as the elevator door opened up. He led Charles to his room and sat on the bed, not knowing where the best spot to do this was. Charles didn’t look uncomfortable, so he figured it was ok. Charles put his hand on Erik’s head where the pain was settling in and closed his eyes. The pain began to subside immediately. Erik was looking around, trying to keep his eyes of Charles’ face, when he saw Charles’ arm. It was red where the man had grabbed him, and looked as if was going to bruise. A rush of anger ran through him at the thought of that man leaving a mark on Charles.  
Charles made a soft sound and receded from Erik’s mind. He felt the anger rush through Erik, and it was a little scary. He thought it was the fact that Charles was in his head, even though he wasn’t reading his thoughts, that made Erik so angry. “Erm, I think I got it.” Charles said, taking a step back from the bed Erik was sitting on. “I’m sorry for all the trouble. I think I’ll be turning in, my friend.” He said as he made his way to the door. Before he could get to the door, he was pushed softly into the wall.  
“Erik, wh-” Charles was interrupted with a look from the other man. “Why do you insist on having all these men, these worthless men that hurt you?” Erik asked, pulling up Charles’ bruised arm to emphasize the hurting part. Charles didn’t know what to say; he didn’t think much of the pain these men caused him. It was all part of the fun, even if it was more fun for the men than for him.  
“They don’t care for you, Charles. All you are to them is something to control for the night.” Erik kept saying. “I know that. But it’s nice to forget things for a while, let someone else have control.” Charles responded. Erik had a look that Charles didn’t recognize on his face. Charles was confused, why did Erik care? They were friends, even if it seemed Erik was against it. Charles was pulled out of his thinking when a pair of lips met his.  
Before he could respond, Erik pulled away. “You want all these worthless men, but you don’t want me?” Erik said softly, more of a statement than a question. Erik was beginning to push away when Charles reached up and kissed him softly. “It wasn’t a matter of me not wanting you, it was a matter of you not wanting me.” Charles said, looking Erik in the eyes.  
“Charles, you täuschen.” Erik said before kissing Charles roughly. He realized that he had wanted Charles this whole time, getting jealous when the other man flirted with others. Erik felt embarrassed that he only realized as this as he kissed the telepath. They kissed roughly, pulling at each other’s clothes. Erik picked Charles and walked him over to the bed, dropping him softly onto it. They took off their clothes before Erik joined the other man on the bed, climbing on top of him. They continued kissing as Charles grabbed Erik’s cock. Erik moaned and did the same to Charles. They were laying there; kissing and jerking each other off before Charles pulled away and trailed down Erik’s body. He reached his cock and slowly licked it before bringing it into his mouth. Erik held back a loud moan and ran his hands through Charles’ hair. Charles kept licking and sucking, looking unbelievably beautiful. “Charles, Charles stop. I’m going to finish if you don’t stop now.”  
Charles pulled his mouth off and went up to kiss Erik lazily. Erik pulled away and reached for his bag on the floor that contained his lube that he brought along just in case. He moved Charles onto his back and positioned himself behind him. He put some of the lube on his fingers and pushed one finger in. Charles began moaning and trying to push back. “More, Erik, please” Charles pleaded. Erik just smiled and added another finger. After Erik added three fingers and had made sure the telepath was fully stretched, he pushed in in one fluid move. Charles bit back a loud moan and tried to move back. Erik began moving roughly, grabbing Charles’ hip and pushing him onto is cock. It was the greatest feeling. They were already so close to coming, and when Erik put his hand on Charles’ cock, he came with a muffled scream and pulled Erik down to kiss him. Erik was so filled with sensation that he came immediately after Charles.  
They lay there, panting and intertwined with each other. Erik pulled out of Charles and then grabbed a cloth to clean themselves up with. Charles laid there, blissed out and waiting for Erik to come back when he was hit with the realization that Erik probably won’t want him to stay. Charles sat up as Erik discarded the cloth and began searching for his clothes. “What are you doing, Charles?” Erik asked, sounding slightly confused. “Don’t you want me to leave?” Charles said back. Erik didn’t respond, just reached up and grabbed Charles and laid them back down.  
“Charles, go to sleep. We have to wake up early tomorrow.” Was the only thing Erik said before he turned out the lights and flung an arm over Charles’ waist. Charles was a little confused, but happy as he lay down and fell asleep. He was expecting Erik to regret their night together the next morning, but all he got was “I will never regret what we did, liebling”.  
The months after that night were filled with happiness and tender moments. Charles was sure that Erik would only want his body until the moment Erik yelled at him and said that emotions were in play as well. Charles was shocked as well as happy at these words, and the rest of the night was filled with breathless moans and words exchanged with love. The night before they went to Cuba was the night Erik told Charles he loved him. He may not agree on his ways, but he loved Charles’ nonetheless. Charles didn’t say anything; just pushed all his feelings, emotions, and thoughts towards Erik and that was all they needed.  
A week after Cuba, when Charles was fully awake after the surgery and had somewhat come to terms with what had happened, Erik walked in. Erik had to stop for a minute before continued into the room. He stood by Charles’ bed and looked at Charles, who had been looking out the window but turned when he felt Erik and smiled at him. “I see you didn’t bring that ridiculous helmet of yours.” Erik was blinded by the smile and the words; why was the man he almost killed smiling at him and why would he bring his helmet? “Aren’t you going to sit down, my friend?” It took Erik a moment before he refused, saying that this was only a quick visit. “Ah, I thought as much.” He said in return.  
“Charles, I’m so-” the metal bender was interrupted before he could finish. Please do not say that you are sorry, my friend. I know. I know and I accept your apology and I wish things between us would not change. Erik was silent before he burst; the calm before the storm.  
“You wish for us not to change? Charles, everything has changed. You cannot walk and the humans are going to try harder to kill us. I must take action before they murder as all. I know you will only try to stop me, so I fear this will be the last time we meet. I don’t want to hurt you, liebling, but I will if you get in my way.” Erik said with an air of power around him. Charles was silent; he began looking out the window again. “Do you have nothing to say?” Erik asked, slightly irritated.  
You will murder all the humans? Even the innocent? You don’t want to hurt me, but you will? You have the nerve to call me darling while you threaten me, old friend? You see, my friend, that is the difference between Magneto and Erik Lehnsherr. Erik wouldn’t hurt me intentionally. Magneto is a cold, heartless man with no concern for anything except his own plans.  
The words in his mind struck him. All the anger drained out of him. He should’ve brought the helmet; he didn’t need to listen to Charles’ words in his head. He didn’t need to hear Charles preach at him. “I wish you the best, Charles.” Erik said as he left the room. Charles sighed and stared out the window. And I you.  
You see, Magneto was a man born to end lives. He was a cold and harsh. But Erik Lehnsherr was a man born to love and cherish his friends. Charles never remembered Magneto; he always remembered Erik Lehnsherr and the love he holds for him.

**Author's Note:**

> German Definitions  
> Scheiße-Shit  
> Liebling-Darling  
> Täuschen-Fool


End file.
